


A Very Happy Woman

by savemyunicornclarence



Category: Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008)
Genre: F/M, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: Guinevere and Joe moved to New York after WWII ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008).

The war was over. 

Two in a lifetime was enough for her. She was tired of living in such vague terror. First, it was the terror and shock that a war was in her own backyard. Second, it was the terror of a woman who experienced too much. 

“Are you ready?”

“Mr. Blomfield, I thought you would never have asked.”

Before this wonderful man, Joe, came into her life through serendipitous means, her world revolved around the next meal, the next job, the next wages. It centered around survival. She was a woman in a cruel world.

A large, warm hand settled over hers. The deep eyes were aged like hers, and she smiled, slightly leaning towards her husband. They walked down the plank with careful steps in comfortable silence. Joe always inquired after her in a polite, reserved manner that bordered on, dare she say it, flirtatious. She upheld her own manner in a code that turned out to be quite flexible. 

“Guinevere, darling!” A slim, pale hand flashed amongst the other grey people. Brilliant red hair gleamed like the silk of poppy flowers in the sunlight. “You’ve arrived!”

She allowed a smile to adorn her face. She nodded her head in a regal manner, her coiffed hair slipping into her face. She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, exhausted. “Hello, Mrs. Pardue, it has been an excessively long time since we have seen each other.” She kissed a soft cheek of her dear friend, squeezing her hand slightly. 

The younger woman laughed girlishly. “It’s Sarah,” she smiled, letting out a ray of sunshine in the world. "Delysia is only my stage name." 

“So it is.”

Michael shook hands with Joe, “I don’t believe we met.”

“Not formally,” Joe said with a firm shake. “I’m Joe Blomfield.”

“Michael Pardue.” He smiled charmingly, “Welcome to New York!”

Joe nodded solemn and serious, but she could tell that he was happy. He was away from the suffocating air of London, and now they were in this land of freedom. 

Sarah slipped her arm around Guinevere’s, “You must simply tell me what happened after we left.” Her green eyes glanced towards Joe who was ambling next to Michael, looking casual yet still powerful. 

“Well, after you left, I sat outside Scarlet Peacock at a loss of what to do. I was no longer in employment, as you and Michael were heading to America - I am happy for you, dear - and thinking of my future.” Guinevere stared ahead, remembering the tightening of her chest. “But then Joe came out into the alleyway. I was shocked, as you can imagine, but I greeted him politely, as much as one can do while sitting on a discarded sofa with other throwaways heaped upon it.” 

“And?” The singer asked eagerly. She was enormously happy that her friend was happy as well. She guided her, directly and indirectly, towards the best decision she had made in her life. She wished to see her dear friend well. 

“We were talking, when Edythe came out,” Guinevere sniffed and lifted her nose in the air, “and she said, ‘Told you - meaning I - about Gerry had she?” Her voice rose, attaining a squeaky falsetto. “Joe was polite to her, but as one would greet a distant acquaintance,” Guinevere patted Sarah’s hand. “Edythe then thought she could make Joe, as if he wasn’t a man with his own thoughts and opinions, feel disgusted that he was conversing with a homeless tramp” 

“Oh!” Sarah gasped delicately, her hand over her chest in shock. She smiled at her friend’s dramatic antics. She missed her a lot. 

“Yes! I thought it would be the end of one of the most wonderful days, and all because of a slanderer.” Tears swept over her eyes as she remembered. It wouldn’t do to make a spectacle of herself, so she gripped her handkerchief tightly. “Afterwards, I was sitting at the station, after our goodbyes, Sarah. I was famished, and I simply was going to fling my pride away because of the hunger. Then the most astounding man I have known entered into my life again, and I became a very happy woman.”

“I am so glad for you. It hurt me, it truly did, that I was leaving a dear friend behind!”

“Joe and I got married quietly in London. We did not want a gaudy wedding.”

Sarah hugged her friend, "Congratulations." After she lost her first beloved in the Great War, Sarah thought she would live her life alone. She was glad that fortune smiled upon Guinevere Pettigrew. 

“How horrible of me! I fear I selfishly talked of myself. How has New York been?”

“Absolutely wonderful!” Sarah’s entire visage seemed to become, if it was possible, even more radiant. “Michael has been playing the piano, and I sing for him. The clubs love us! Not only do we complement each other well, but we are also married which makes us a special duo. The crowd adores us.” 

Sarah wanted fame, and she had it now. She had fame and love in her hands. “Anything else?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“How wonderful! When are you due?”

“Not for another six months.”

“I have to plan a baby shower.” 

“Thank you, Guinevere! I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I hadn’t had you in my life.”

“You would have been unhappy in London.”

“You don’t mince words.”

“I find that it is better to be honest. Lies tend to backstab you when you least expect them.”

“They do.”

Guinevere slowed down her steps, walking next to her husband and allowing Sarah and Michael to be together. 

“And how is Mrs. Pardue?”

“Happy and healthy,” she murmured.

Joe’s hand gently tugged her closer to him. “You have good friends.”

“My only friend is Sarah.”

“Then it shows that you have a good head on your shoulders.”

Guinevere smiled up at Joe. She was a very happy woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I watched the movie two days ago after much deliberation, and I absolutely adored it. I couldn't help but want to write a fic for it.
> 
> Please kudo and leave behind comments.


End file.
